After (Danny x Dash)
by RuleroftheGesse
Summary: This takes place after PP! But twist! (Not really!) EVERYBODY'S memory's were wiped by a toxic gas leak at Axion Labs. The only people who rember Danny's secret is the Fenton's, Sam, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer. Then a certain someone comes back from visiting their relatives in England (after a year)and still remember Danny's secret. How's this going to turn out?(WARNING: CUSSING & GAY)
1. Prologue

You know those awkward moments when accidentally set off a chemical reaction that ends up being a memory loss vapor. That spread across town and made everyone forgets that you were a crime fighting half ghost kid. Yeah, It fucking sucks.

Now the only person who rembers my secret is my best friends Tucker and Sam, who is actually my ex girlfriend, my sister Jazz, my parents, and my teacher Mr. Lancer. It was all great and fun, until a certain person came back from vacation.

The only person who wasn't in town when the vapor spread was Dash Baxter. The guy that bullied me for so long and took out all his bad test grades on me. The guy I also might have had a crush on since 5th grade.

Yeah I know, it sucks. It's a classic cheesey "nerd falls for bully" story, but hey! I never said I was in love! I just have a small crush. Okay! Um, anyways. When Dash got back, well let's just say it was interesting.

 **okay so this is only the prologue! The next chapter is hella long. This is also all on my Wattpad account so is you want to check that out (I update first on there, always) My name is "Chuckles_the_Zombie" and the story is under the same name!**

~Carissa


	2. Coming out of the closet, mostly

(Danny POV)

(3 days before the gas is released, so before Dash gets here)

"Sam, Tucker. There's something i need to tell you," I try as I take a deep breath, "I'm gay. Well not really, I mean, I like all genders, even boys." I start to fidget waiting for their answers. They look at me, then each other and, wait for it, laugh!

"Ha! You owe me twenty bucks!" Sam says laughing at Tucker. He mumbles a few curse words under his breath as he reaches for his wallet.

"Wait! So your not mad? Hells not going to-" I started.

"Whoa buddy, I don't know where that was going, and I don't think I want to," Tucker mumbled the last part as Sam punched and cut him off.

"What he's trying to say is, that we're totally okay with it Danny, right Tucker?" She said.

"Yeah, dude. I mean we bet on it. If you had just liked two genders," he huffed, then smiled, "Just try not to check me out to often." That earned another punch from Sam and a chuckle from me. I finally relaxed and sat down at my desk chair.

"Dumbass," she mumbled at Tucker looking down. "Anyways, who all knows? I mean besides us," she asked looking up again.

"Other than you, nobody. It took me this long to work up the courage to-."

"Wait! How long have you know!" She exclaimed standing up.

"Uh...a few months I think?" It was more of a question than an answer.

"That's it! Twenty bucks for me!" Tucker exclaimed dancing around my room while Sam handed him his twenty back and sat down on my bed.

"How long did you bet?" I sighed crossing my arms and looking at Sam.

She smirked. "Two weeks, I had more faith in you Danny," she wiped a fake tear from her eye and pouted. "Anyways! When are you going to tell your parents!" She flailed her arms around, which sent her side shaved short, raven hair everywhere.

"I don't know. I was just going to see how it went with you guys," I mumbled halfway spinning around in the chair. "I mean will they be okay with it?" I asked nervously.

"Of course dude they're your parents! And if they don't, you turn eighteen in two years. You can always crash at my place till then!" Tucker reassured.

"Yeah! If you want, you could always tell Jazz first. I mean, she is in college right now so what could happen!" She smiled at me.

"Well she could disown you, or tell your parents before you, or yell at you, or-" Tucker started to list of things on his fingers. My eyes widened and I'm pretty sure I looked like a terrified, well whatever has big eyes and is scarred all to hell.

"Not helping Tucker!" Sam growled, "You're going to give him a panic attack!"

"Sorry dude! She would never do that!" He practically yelled. I calmed down a bit, but not much.

"Do you really think so?" I asked.

"Yeah dude, your families awesome!" He, agian, yelled.

"Thanks, and Tucker," I turned to him.

"Yeah dude?" He looked at me.

"Yell one more time and I'll punch you," I said sweetly. He opened his mouth, probably to scream or yell agian but I rolled over there fast and covered it. "I will fuck your hetero ass up if you yell one more time." I said as I uncovered his mouth.

"Oh, kinky," he said flirtatiously before taking off, well he tried to at least. I stood up and grabbed his arm before he got two feet away. I tripped him and pulled his arm between his shoulder blades and held him there. Sam burst out laughing and starts to clap. I totally forgot she was here.

"Mercy!" Tucker cries. I laugh and let go.

"Learn your lesson jackass?" I asked him as I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, don't piss off Danny," he said getting up and rubbing his shoulder. "That hurt ya know!" He cried.

"Yeah, yeah. I didn't mean to hurt you that bad. Ghostly strength. It's a curse and a gift," I apologised.

~Clawing at the back door didn't leave a mark no one knows it's you Miss Jackson~

I jump as Sam's ringtone goes off. "Holy hell that scared the shit outta me," I huffed as she rolls her eyes and grabbed her phone to answered it.

"Okay, I'll be there soon. Bye," she said as she hung up the phone. "I have to go but can text you guys after dinner," she said gather her stuff to leave.

"Alright, talk to you then I guess" I pouted and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Are you going to stay and help me cook? Or are you leaving too?" I asked Tucker.

"As much as I love food, I can't. I have to be home to help mom cook for dad's friends tonight," he said.

"Alright, I'll text you in like an hour it so then," I huffed as I opened my door and followed them downstairs. "Bye guys!" I yelled out the door as the left.

Tucker_ F. has changed Sam Manson's name to Gothic_Llama

Tucker_F. has changed Danny Fenton's name to PANda_bear

Tucker_F. has changed his name to

Gothic_Llama: Tucker!!!!!

PANda_bear: wtf Tucker?

PANda_bear: how much u wanna bet he had 2 search my sexuality

Tooo_fine: I did not!

Gothic_Llama: I was there.

Gothic_Llama: it was like 2 months ago...

PANda_bear: wait

PANda_bear: why doesn't Tuc have a animal name?

PANda_bear: I'mma fix that real quick

PANda_bear has changed Too_fine's name to Straight_Lion

Straight_Lion: Danny stop...wtf

PANda_bear: I was trying do put "Straight_up_lion" but it was too long... So now your a straight lion

Gothic_Llama: guys I was gone for 5 min wtf

Gothic_Llama: u guys are boring... Let's talk about Danny's love life and how he found out he was pan

PANda_bear: how bout no

PANda_bear: let's not...

Straight_Lion: but let's...im curious as to how our little *cough* clueless *cough* Danny figured it out

PANda_bear: HEY! and I'm uncomfortable now...

PANda_bear: stop this

Gothic_Llama: TELL US!!

PANda_bear: why? ...creeps

Gothic_Llama: because ur our friend and we want to know

PANda_bear: ... You just want to know if it's embarrassing so you can tease me about it...

Straight_Lion: Yup

Gothic_Llama: no...

Gothic_Llama: yeah...kinda

PANda_bear: theres nothing to say

PANda_bear: I just realized that I found lots of people attractive... That weren't female...or, ya know

Straight_Lion: dude... Your boring

Straight_Lion: I need details!!

Straight_Lion: crushes,anything!

PANda_bear: you'll laugh...

Gothic_Llama: we won't

PANda_bear: promise?

Gothic_Llama: I promise

Straight_Lion: it depends

Gothic_Llama: Tucker...

Straight_Llama: fine I promise

PANda_bear has left the chat

I took a deep breath. Was a ready to tell them. Hell no. Well here goes nothing.

Gothic_Llama: Danny!!!!!

Gothic_Llama: Daniel James Fenton!

Straight_Lion: Dude WTH!

PANda_bear has entered the chat

PANda_bear: hey sorry...mom was calling

Gothic_Llama: don't lie... ur having second thoughts about telling us

PANda_bear: you know me so well...

Straight_Lion: well

PANda_bear: well what?

Gothic_Llama: who is it?

PANda_bear: ...Dash

Gothic_Llama: as in Dash Baxter

PANda_bear: ...yeah

Straight_Lion: WHAT? SINCE WHEN?

PANda_bear: 5th grade

Gothic_Llama: I knew it

PANda_bear: I can practically see u smirking

 **Word** **count** : **1,213** (longest I've ever done!)

 **Remember** **i own** **nothing**! **The** **song (on Sam's phone)** **is** " **Miss. Jackson** " **by** **Panic**! **At** **the** **Disco**

Authors note: **ingnore** **my** **shitty** **tittle** **for** **this** **chapter**... **it** **was** **3am** **and** I **was** **determined** **to** **write** **this**. Also like 98% of this will be in Danny's POV (point of view)

Also... I'm sorry I will probably get a lot of things Wrong with Danny being Pansexual and all, but in my defense...I'm arromantic so I don't really know what love is...


	3. Danny's not having it

"DANNY! DANNY! Wake up! Your friends are here!" My mom said knocking on the door furiously.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up!" I yelled trying to get up, but I failed miserably and ended up falling on the floor tangled up in my blanket.

Sam and Tucker walked in to see me fighting my blanket so I could escape.

"Dude. You have ghost powers. What the hell are you doing?" Tucker said laughing so hard he almost on the floor with me.

"Oh yeah. I forgot," I said going intangible to get away from the evil monstrous blanket. "Okay so why are you guys here? It's like,early."

"Danny it's 1:30pm," Sam said giving me a look.

"Yeah, like I said early. I got like four hours of sleep, I feel so accomplished," I deadpanned. Then I turned to my dresser to get a shirt since I currently wasn't wearing one and I didn't want my mom to see my tattoo. (A/N: Fuck it I'm bored. He gets a tattoo. It's the pic above just not on the arms, yet. Also I got off off Google. I'm not a creepy stalker chick thanks)

"Okay, but we're here to drag your ass out of your house and talk about last night," Sam looked at me cautiously.

"Well I'd rather we not," I said slipping my favorite Panic! At the Disco shirt on.

"Your going to have to talk about it eventually. It's now or later Danny," My purple eyed friend said.

"How 'bout never," I matched her gaze. In situations like this Sam usually wins and we do whatever. It's a normal occurrence, but this time I was determined.

"You have to talk eventually Danny! You can't hide from us forever," Sam said, sounding a lot like Jazz.

"Um, I beg to differ. I can turn invisible," I scoffed. She looked at me and sighed.

"Danny, you know where okay with it. We just want to talk. I don't know why you're being so guarded," Sam huffed.

"I'm not being guarded. It just took a lot of courage to tell you and I want some time to myself about my crush. Okay?" I explained moving past them to go downstairs.

"It's okay dude, we get it," Tucker smiled as I opened the door.

"Hey you guys want something to eat?" I agree over my shoulder waking down the stairs.

"Yeah, well duh! Do you even have to ask?" Tucker said swinging his arms everywhere.

"Mkay Tuc calm down," I laughed shaking my head. Just then my ghost Sense went off. "Great, today was going so well too," I sighed.

 **Guy's** , I **just** **realized** **something**. My sister (lesbian), her girlfriend (lesbian), my cousin (bisexual), and my other cousin (he's 'straight' *he's got to be bi or pan*), my sister's friend (straight),and me(arromantic asexual) were all at a freaking CHURCH CAMP! A CHURCH CAMP! IM SERIOUS! THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT! BUT...2 LESBIANS, 1 BISEXUAL, 1 ARROMANTIC ASEXUAL, AND 1 THAT WE'RE PRETTY SURE LIKES GUYS ALSO...I MEAN! But anyways, enough of that shit. Sorry it's short. I'm tired. **And I wrote this like... yesterday I think? idk I posted it on my Wattpad that's why there updated so close together. (I copied and pasted off of MY account, I didn't still anything!)**

~Carissa


	4. Well that's Fan-tastic!

~ti **m** e skip to after he kicks skulkers ass cause I can't write fight scenes~

"Well, that was fun," I exaggerated while floating down to my kitchen floor switching back to humaness. (A/N:I don't fucking know. Don't ask)

"Okay so who wants breakfast!" I shout and gather the ingredients for strawberry, banana, and chocolate chip pancakes. (A/N: it's so good you should try it. It taste like a crepe.)

"Danny it's almost two in the afternoon. I think this is a late lunch," Sam sighed shaking her head from her seat at the table.

"Hush Sam, Yes Danny. We would love some of your food!" Tucker said looking at Sam then me, "Of course as long as there's meat."

"Well, I was making pancakes with fruit," I turned around to face him, "but I could make some bacon too." Then I went to work. I've always been good at cooking since my parents, well they liked to experiment on things. It never turned out well, so my sister and I took the job of cooking. When she went to college and it was just me, mom, and Dad I ended up having to cook all the meals. I don't mind though, cooking is relaxing and calms me down, until an asshole ghost makes me fight them.

After I finished I put three plates on the table and some milk, cause who eats pancakes without milk? Sam and Tucker just looked at me in looked in awe.

"Dude! This looked amazing! I knew you were a good cook but damn! I hope it tastes as good as it looks!" Tucker exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Yeah seriously Danny this looks amazing!" Sam said, "but..." I cut her off because I knew what she was going to ask.

"Sam, the bacon didn't touch your food and I didn't use eggs. I used apple sauce instead. You're good," I chuckled.

"Thanks, this is great!" she said digging in. "This is amazing," she moaned. (A/N: take that the wrong way and I will virtually slap you"

"Guys it's not that good," I sighed cutting into mine. Well I actually shoved half of it in my mouth at once. (NO!)

"Says you, you practically devoured them," Sam laughed.

"Hey! I haven't eaten in like, five hours!" I defended.

"Okay, whatever you say dude," Tucker muffled a laugh.

"Okay whatever, in going to go put on some actual pants," I said gesturing down to my blue and green pajama pants with little dancing cartoon ghost on them.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you about those," Sam laughed.

"It was a gag gift from Jazz," I sighed, "but I think it's funny so I wear them." After I said that I went upstairs to my room and grabbed a pair of Black skinny jeans.

When I changed my pants I slipped into the bathroom, literally I fell but cought myself on the sink. "Well that was close," I said out of breath.

I turned to look in the mirror. My messy black hair was all over the place and sticking out in every direction. Despite being short in my freshman year, it was safe to say that I was now a good 6'5". I wasn't very muscular but I had muscles. My hair was shaved around the sides and the top came down over my face. Surprisingly my mom actually let me get my ear pierced.

I fixed my hair, somewhat, and put on some socks and my red and dark purple converse. I walked downstairs to the unspeakable! My friends, my best friends, were playing my favorite game without me!

"Guys! How could you!" I wiped a fake tear from my eye.

"Danny stop being such a baby," Sam joked.

"A baby! This is Harry Potter we're talking about! I just started this game!" I plopped down next to them and and grabbed a controller.

"Danny, stop being such a fanboy," Sam and Tucker laughed.

"NEVER! Avada Kedavra!" I jumped up on the couch and shot ectoplasm out of my finger at them.

"Danny! Stop!" Tucker yelled while in the fetal position on the floor because he was laughing so hard.

"I am Batman," I said in a Dean Winchester impression.

"S-stop!" Sam was laughing so hard she was crying and I was running around the room like Naruto.

When I ran past Sam she grabbed my leg and I fell to the floor with a thud. I started laughing and I couldn't stop for about five minutes.

"Danny Phantom: The ultimate Fanboy," she laughed.

"Haha, funny," I said getting up and dusting my clothes off. "Do you guys want to go to the park or something?" I asked.

"Yeah let's go!" They both said. And with that we left, of course after I told my parents.

 **Word** **count** : **804**

 **Okay** **so** that last chapter was short and I feel nice today. So Happy Halloween! (I know it's July but Halloween is all the time!) **DON'T ASK ABOUT THE CHAPTER NAMES! I GET BORED EASILY!**

Carissa


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**NOT A CHAPTER! DON'T BE CONFUSED!**

Okay so I won't update for a while, probably, because my great grandma died the other day. We need time to mourn. Thanks for understanding.

~Carissa


	6. The Day It All Goes Fown (part 1)

_(next day)_

"So... Who's up for a last week of Summer vacation, prank?" Tucker asked with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Dude, I have a reputation to uphold. I can't get caught, it would be horrible for me," I clarified as we walked down the sidewalk to my house.

"Well, you could go invisible," he said. I sighed. Sam usually is the voice of reason, I wonder why she's so quiet.

"Sam? What about you? What do you think?" I asked my goth friend.

"Uh, yeah it's cool just don't get caught." Yeah there's definitely something wrong with her. She never agrees to let us do stuff like this without a fight.

"Sam, what's Wrong? And don't even try lying," I was determined to get her to answer.

"I don't know I've just been feeling stressed right lately," she sighed as she looked away. **(A/N:my wattpad people want her to like Jazz or Ember. what do you all think?)**

"Okay, I'm here if you need me," I told. I wasn't going to give up or let it slide, I was just giving her some space to deal with it.

She nodded her head meekly and we continued to walk to the arcade.

People who saw us walking down the street talked amongst themselves excitedly,as if they don't see us everyday.

You'd think after two years People would move on, well apparently not. I swear people in this town need a life. Badly.

At the arcade we played a lot of the old games like Pacman and Galaga. **(A/N: Galaga is my game.)** Sam and I did. Tucker played the newer games that cost a lot of money.

By the the time we left the sun was already starting to set and Tucker was walking out with an arm full of prizes. Sam didn't get anything and neither did I.

The walk to my house was pretty quiet, with only the sound of our foot steps echoing on the empty sidewalk.

When we reached my room, Tucker put his prizes down on my bed and rubbed his hands together like he had a plan.

"So I thinking, that we should sneak into Axion Labs and make a stink bomb."

"Tucker that is the-."

"That's brilliant!" I cut her off. "I can't wait to see their faces!"

 **So I'm not dead** ** _(wow... not a good time for that)_!** **I'** **m sorry it's short classes just started and I already have 2 assignments due in like a week and we had to move all my grandma's stuff out and we had a yard sale, it was stressful...but this was only part 1. So I hope ya enjoyed!**

 **~CZ**


End file.
